


The Sound of Freedom

by Nuclear_Mermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of music is mentioned and sung and talked about and just... music, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theater, Dorks... just a bunch of dorks, Eren admiring Levi's fine ass on multiple occasions, French!Levi, German!Eren, Hange and Sasha making plans, Hange being an awesome friend, I... I don't speak German at all and very little french soooo GOOGLE TRANSLATE, Jean Kirstein/Marco Bodt - Freeform, Lead!Levi, M/M, Music, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer - Freeform, Sasha being a cutie, Slow Build, Stagecrew!Eren, a shit ton of cursing, maybe eventual smut, more relationship tags to be added as time goes on.... no use ruining ALL the fun, non-binary Hange, putting other relationships here now, seriously it happens like twice in the first chapter alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Mermaid/pseuds/Nuclear_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much coaxing, and a trump card that couldn't be beat, Mikasa Yeager was finally able to get her stubborn and hotheaded stepbrother to join the lovely world of stage crew.<br/>He didn't want to join theater, that was actually the last thing he wanted to do, but after being told by his stepsister that his long time crush was the lead of the musical, Eren Yeager couldn't find it in himself to keep refusing.<br/>After hearing that her best friend had joined stage crew in order to ogle at his crush of more than two years, Sasha Braus decided it was time to step up her game plans.<br/>Overhearing a conversation between a couple of juniors about their best friend may or may not have gotten Hange Zoe on board with the scheming of said juniors.<br/>The last thing Levi Ackerman needed was a strangely acting best friend, a junior who was always eating looking at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye, and a hotheaded and stubborn stage crew member that always seemed to be on his mind, but that's exactly what he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ficken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is convinced *cough* tricked *cough* into joining stage crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Hysteria here.  
> So this is my first fanfiction, and well, I'm terrified to say the least.  
> Inspiration for this story came up when I was reminiscing with some old friends about freshman year. Yup you guessed it, this work was inspired by my own actions... kind of. Let's just say freshman year I had this major crush on a senior who was way out of my league who did theater. So in my infinite freshman wisdom I thought "Hey I should join stage crew so I can, you know, help out the theater kids *cough cough* stare at crush for hours on end". And thus I did and thus the inspiration for this train wreck was born.  
> So anyway I hope you enjoy the story and are ready for a wild ride.  
> Please please please leave any comments if you see something wrong, have any advice, or just want to grace me with your presence, it will be extremely appreciated and accepted with open arms.  
> Oh! And ficken is fuck in German.  
> See you on the flip side.
> 
> No nothing ever happened with the senior, he graduated, moved back to France, and I never saw him again... *longing sigh* guy was hot.  
> Yes i still do theater and it is by far one of the most amazing things to ever grace this earth.

**31 Days Until Opening Night**

“No.”

“Eren…”

“Nope.”

“But…”

“Nein.”

“… Why not?”

“No.”

“He’s the lead”

_Fuck_

“Fuck.”

She knew she had me. That one statement, those three fucking words, were her trump card and she fucking knew it.

“I’m glad you’re finally seeing things my way.”

I mean sure, if her way was imagining the hottest piece of ass standing on stage silhouetted by blaring stage lights singing like a god while you stand back stage staring at that very _very_ hot ass, then yes I was sure as hell seeing things her way now.

She sat there staring at me just waiting for me to say something. What did she want? _An elaboration? A submission? An acknowledgment of her victory?_ Well that sure as hell wasn’t happening so she’s tough out of luck there. I thought of saying no again just to tick her off, prove her wrong, but who was I kidding? If I kept saying no it wouldn’t even be defiance anymore, just a delay of the inevitable. So instead of doing any of the embarrassing and awful things listed above I decided to turn the whole conversation back onto her and why she was being So. Fucking. Persistent.

“Mikasa, why in the ever loving hell are you so bent on getting me to join theater? Like, seriously, you’ve been in it since freshman year and every time there’s a show I watch you push yourself so hard, pull yourself every which way, and confine yourself to that Godforsaken auditorium like it was the only place that existed. So why, pray tell me, do you think that after watching this I would jump up and run to your strange cult begging to give my blood to the great theater god? Because really, if anything, I want to run very far and very fast in the opposite direction.”

Mikasa leaned back against the bookshelf we were sitting in front of and sighed in a way that made me think I just didn’t understand. Which, as stated in my small rant, I didn’t.

Really I have to give her props though. I knew this conversation was coming so I ran to the library as soon as school got out like I was in some cheesy horror movie. Ah horror movies, what I wouldn’t give to be anywhere but here and watching one of those. Well anyway, I mean, I never came here so it was the perfect hiding spot right? Nope apparently not because not 5 minutes after that final blaring bell sounded signaling the end of the day Mikasa strode into the library like she owned it and walked right to me. I’m pretty sure she has some sixth sense or some crazy motherly instincts. Whatever they were, they were annoying as hell.

“Because _Eren_ ”, she stated my name like she was chiding a child, “it’s you’re junior year and you have done absolutely nothing for extracurricular credits, and you’ll never get into college if you don’t _do_ something.”

This was a load of bullshit and she fucking knew it so I just stared at her. Yeah what now Mika the tables have turned.

“Well if you caved when I first asked you, you would be trying out for the musical itself not just joining stage crew. But beggars can’t be choosers so I guess this way my ‘strange cult’ will enthrall you into trying out next year. You have an amazing voice Eren, I don’t see why you won’t use it.”

 _I won’t ‘use it’ because it’s not mine to use_.

“The stage life just isn’t for me Mika, I’m sorry.”

That was a lie, a blatant lie, and I could tell she didn’t believe me. I loved theater since I was small. Singing, acting, being the center of attention, all of it. It always felt amazing whenever I was up on stage looking out into an audience filled with people; it was like my own personal heroine. But things have changed. The one person I wanted to be out in the audience wouldn’t be so there was no longer a point, and that was that.

Mika gave me one last lingering look before starting to get up.

“Well whether it’s for you or not, I better see you tomorrow with stage crew or I will hunt you down and drag you in kicking and screaming.”

I laughed at that, not because I didn’t believe her, but because I did. She would tie me up and carry me if she had to; and no matter how much I complain or argue about it I wouldn’t want her to be any other way.

Mikasa stuck out her hand offering to help me up with an eyebrow raised.

“What’s so funny?”

“What? Oh nothing, just reflecting on life is all” I stated as I grabbed her hand and was swiftly and quickly pulled to my feet. I let out a small gasp at that, I’m always forgetting how strong Mika is.

After patting my butt a few times to rid it of any dust it might have picked up while sitting down, I quickly kissed Mika on the cheek and told her not to worry, “I’ll be there”, and left.

After leaving the library and my over protective stepsister behind, I plugged my headphones into my phone, put them on, and made my way towards the parking lot. Aside from myself there were only two other people in my way too big friend group that could drive, Reiner and Annie. It was freeing feeling, being able to drive myself around whenever I felt like it, though it did make me a designated driver and chauffeur to all my friends. I didn’t really mind though, I loved my friends and would do anything to help them out, whether it was just a ride or an entire English project, I’d do whatever was in my power to lend a hand.

Today though I didn’t have to drive anyone around, not surprisingly all my friends were apart of theater… all of them. Weird how life turns out the way it does, always full of surprises and twists.

I let my music fill my brain as I wandered towards my goal. I loved my music more than anything. If you turned my library on to shuffle you could get anything from Blink-182 to Panic! At the Disco to The Used to fucking Muse and so on and I would not have it any other way.

As I made the last turn into the hall that lead outside I tried hard not to think about what I’d gotten myself into. I promised myself I’d never do theater again, yet here I was, agreeing to do stage crew. One side of my brain tried to reason that, no, stage crew doesn’t really count because, you know, I wasn’t actually _preforming_. But the other, louder, part of my brain kept repeating how I was a coward for breaking my promise. Which, in hindsight, made no fucking sense, but brains usually don’t.

As I finally got around the last corner, with Someday by Two Door Cinema Club blasting in my ears, I noticed many things in a very short span of time.

I noticed the red lockers lining the walls, so cramped together that kids had to shove and push their way in-between their neighbors just to get their textbooks.

I noticed the tattered and vandalized posters hanging up on every possible surface. _Join Eco Club!!!_ And _Spirit Week Starts Next Week! GO TITANS!!_ And by far the best _Notice: To whoever stole Mr. Marshall’s underwear from the boys’ locker room, please report to the Principal’s office ASAP to return the article of clothing and be properly punished for your actions._ Ha, it’s not my fault the guy tried to pick on Armin, he had it coming.

I noticed how the hallway was completely void of people except for three seniors gathered in front of the door I was currently walking towards.

And, finally, I noticed in the first five seconds after turning the corner that I had an amazing view of that hot ass I was thinking about earlier.

Levi Ackerman.

_Fuck. Shit. Ass. Damn……… Ficken._

Why? Why does this have to happen now?

My steps almost faltered, _almost_ , as I took in the sight before me. Levi, the guy I’ve had a crush on since freshman year, standing in front of the door with his back to me as he talked to his two best friends. _Hange and Erwin_ I think to myself as I take in the energetic brunet practically bouncing next to Levi and the tall, composed, Captain American lookalike standing on the other side.

I seriously considering bolting around the corner and just going back to the library. I mean, pfft, me? Scared? No. I was fucking terrified.

I’ve never really talked to the group of friends before. The only reason I know the two others’ names is because I always saw Levi hanging out with them and so I asked around and found out quite a lot that first week after falling head over heels for Levi.

Hange Zoë: An energetic, loud, and all around hyper person who had a love for science, theater (specifically stage crew), and animals. They are non-binary and preferred the pronouns they or them but wasn’t too offended if you slipped up. They became friends with Levi freshman year after they latched on to him and refused to leave him alone. (Weird I know but the human was just an all-around strange person so no one really expected anything different).

Erwin Smith: Captain American lookalike with a personality of a prince, or a sneaky dictator. He also loved theater and long walks on the beach (I don’t know why someone told me this but whatever). He had been friends with Levi ever since the raven haired hotty moved here from France back in 7th grade.

Levi Ackerman: The hotty of the school who could freeze your soul with a single stare. The guy was a fucking legend at Rose High. He was known for his mysterious bad boy qualities; always wearing black, raven black hair cut in an undercut style, riding a fucking motorcycle (I mean come on what did this guy not do?) and of course, always turning down love confessions from girls, guys, and everyone in between. He also loved theater and singing and had the voice of a god with silk vocal cords.

In all honesty I really shouldn’t have been so surprised to see them standing in front of the door I needed to get through. With the way my luck has been since moving to this town during the summer before freshman year with my father, stepsister, and oma (grandma) I wouldn’t be surprised if a train crashed through the school and killed me. Actually that doesn’t sound like an awful idea, maybe then I can be saved for the situation I have found myself in.

_Fuck fuck ficken fuck._

I could just imagine what would happen if my best girl friend (aside from Mika, but she’s family so it doesn’t count) Sasha Braus was with me. She would start forming some ridiculous plan in her head that probably consisted of either striking a conversation with the seniors or, if she was feeling extra crazy, pushing me into Levi. The thought alone had my stomach in knots and me feeling like I was gonna barf.

Don’t get me wrong here, I love that child with all my heart. Sasha was the first friend I made after Armin after moving to Shinganshina and me and her hit it off immediately. She was the first person I told that I was gay, which I somewhat knew before coming here but really realized after laying eyes on Levi, and she took the news in stride, making sure to point out every cute guy we passed. That was until she pointed out Levi and well let’s just say she figured out everything from there. By now everyone knew, aside from my dad and oma, and all my friends took every chance they had to either make fun of me about Levi, or, as lead by Sasha, try to get us together.

Terrifying things happen when you put Sasha, with her enthusiasm and creativity, together with Armin, with his calculated and well thought out plans, and set them on a similar goal.

Let’s just say the past two and a half years have consisted of a lot of failed attempts at getting Levi and I to talk and even more failures at getting him to even notice me.

But anyways I love Sasha a lot and if I was straight, and she wasn’t dating Connie, then I would have totally dated the child… and well if I didn’t want to grab that very nice ass I was still staring at.

That running away plan wasn’t looking so bad anymore.

But being my stubborn, never back down self, I decided to straighten my back, hold my head up, and try not to let my legs shake as I made my way towards the doors. So quickly covering up my almost falter I began walking towards my death with Someday still playing in my ears.

I turned the music up louder because it was a fidget thing and every dramatic situation needed music.

_Just walk up, say excuse me, and walk out. Easy peasy._

My breathing became a little labored a quarter of the way to the door.

_I wonder what they’re talking about. I wonder if it’s about me. Laughing at me. Making fun of me._

My hands started to get clammy halfway there.

_HA like that’s it. They don’t even know you… you’re nobody._

I started gnawing my lip after concurring three quarters of the hall.

_They don’t even know your name. Levi doesn’t even know you exist._

_Stop it Yeager get your fucking act together. Who was the one that beat up Parker in 6 th grade? You. Who knocked out Teddy freshman year? You. Who snuck into the boys’ locker room, lock-picked their way into Kenny Marshall’s locker, stole the asshat’s underwear, and was never caught? You. This is fucking nothing._

And with newfound but shaky confidence, my music now blasting at full volume, and my entire body feeling like it was going to pass out, I walked up to the group of seniors standing in front of the door to my freedom.

“Excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that happened..... I like cliffhangers.... I'm sorrrryyy.  
> Anyway thanks for reading all the way through, my fanfiction virgin self appreciates it.  
> Like I said before leave any comments if you see something wrong or have any advice as I would love to hear it.... I mean... I wanna major in something creative writing based so all the practice and help I can get is amazing.  
> This is gonna be a random update kind of thing until i can get a feel for this life so just, keep an eye out i guess? Yeah.  
> Love you all,  
> Hysteria


	2. Fick Mich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Stage Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo  
> Well look at this... an update.  
> This was supposed to be up days ago so I apologize for the lateness but I just didn't like the way things turned out so I rewrote almost the entire thing, like, twice.  
> This is also a very long chapter, like 20 or so word pages, that is mostly just info and setting set up but don't worry fun things shall ensue next chapter.  
> It was also gonna be longer but I decided that this here was enough information barf to last someone days.  
> Thank you for all the comments and stuff on the last chapter they mean a lot to me. With that said don't be afraid to tell me if you notice something wrong or think I can improve on anything as it is always welcome.  
> If you see an "X" click on it for it will hopefully open up a song... probably. (you should also watch the video because it is damn hilarious).  
> Fick Mich- Fuck me in German  
> See you on the flip side.
> 
> Oh and to the lovely that bet all that milk... I hope you really like milk  
> Also... Stacy's fucking Mom

“Shh Eren it’s okay. I bet they don’t even remember. Right Connie?”

“Huh.”

“I said _right Connie_?”

“What?.. Ow. O-Oh yeah, right”.

Bless Sasha. No seriously someone go grab that theater god that likes blood sacrifices and get them to bless her because she is one of the most amazing human beings I’ve ever met.

I had come into school today in worse condition then when I had pulled three all-nighters in a row in order to complete my sophomore year final project that I procrastinated so badly on. Sasha immediately asked me why, and I quote, “I looked like I just ate five raw chickens and realized that that was not a very good idea”. So basically I looked like I just walked out of The Walking Dead (the video game not the show…) and saw a ghost on my way out.

So here I was with that too big friend group sitting in the auditorium waiting for the director to show, except I was more draped over Sasha’s lap in defeat than sitting at that point, as I retold all the glory of the amazing events of yesterday.

* * *

 

_“Excuse me.”_

With the words hanging in the air I stood there as I waited for Levi to take note of my presence.

It didn’t take too long for the hot ass to leave my view as the owner’s face took its place instead.

The group had stopped talking at this point and Hange and Erwin were both already looking at me as Levi slowly turned around.

Okay so this guy’s ass might be the creation of Eros himself but his face is on the same level _as_ a god’s.

I mean _come on._ Levi had at least five piercings on each ear and an industrial in one. He had a sharp angular face that was perfectly framed by that raven undercut that really should be illegal. He had cold, sharp, gray eyes that always looked like they were either uninterested or making fun of you. I mean he was the literal embodiment of every person kicky wet dream ever.

Jesus, Zeus, and Thor help me.

After turning, excruciatingly slowly might I add, I was finally face to face with the sex god of Rose High.

Levi said nothing as he looked me up and down slowly, causing those clammy hands to reappear with a vengeance. Finally landing and staying on my face Levi quirked a brow at me and moved his lips like he was talking.

Oh wait he _was_ talking, oops.

I adjusted my headphones so that one ear was uncovered and stated, a little timidly, “S-Sorry what was that”.

_I did NOT just stutter. Fuck no get your fucking life in order Yeager you can do better than that._

“I asked you: what did you say brat?”

Now there are three universal laws about music that everyone has to know. 1. Depending on the music you are listening to your mood will change with the music. 2. If the right music is played at the right time it can do amazing things to your brain, like let’s say, your confidence.

And right when Levi said this, my music, still at full volume, changed, and with it my entire demeanor. I went from nervous, sweaty, and stuttering to confident, smooth, and rocking in two seconds flat. The best part? Levi noticed this change too and the slightly surprised look that graced his face for a moment before he pulled it back in and covered it with his normal annoyed and disinterested face was the most amazing slight I had ever seen. His eyes widened slightly, both eyebrows shot up, and his mouth opened ever so slightly (and I swear on my life that I saw metal sitting on his tongue in the form of a tongue piercing) and it was with this sight that I found myself looking up at the ceiling and breathing out “ _Fick mich an ein verdammte Wand” (fuck me against a fucking wall)._ And oh my lord the look on his face when he heard my native language roll of my tongue was going to haunt those kinky wet dreams for weeks.

And it was all thanks to Muse and their badass song Supermassive Black Hole.

“Oh? Sorry, I said excuse me because you are kind of standing in front of the only exit to the parking lot on this side of the school.”

I’ve always been told my mouth is going to be the death of me, I think I agree.

No one said anything as the words sat there between us. I stood there shocked that I had just said that. I mean, damn, what do I need Sasha for? If I wanted to talk to Levi all I had to do was put myself in an emotional rollercoaster situation, fry my brain, and let my fight or piss the hell out of people instincts take over.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hange and Erwin share a look that I was still trying to decipher when my mind got pulled back to the situation in front of me.

I stared down at Levi… wait _down? Holy fuck, he’s short._

You’d think I’d know this. I mean I’ve been crushing on the guy for two years or so and yet I didn’t realize he was this much shorter than me. Then again my eyes were always lingering lower than his head, so it’s not that unexpected.

Anyway, I stared down at Levi, whose eyes were at least 6 inches below mine, who was now glaring at me with such hatred that I felt myself tremble slightly.

And with that hatred still in his eyes I hear him grumble “Shitty brat, I don’t have time for this” along with some angry French words that I’m pretty sure were colorful curses but still sounded like sex in vocal form.

My breath caught, my cocky façade cracked slightly, and I just stared at Levi as he silently stepped out of my way, quirking another eyebrow at me in the process.

Oh and rule number 3. If your music is at full volume, even with headphones or earbuds, and you’re in a silent hallway, everyone in that hallway is going to know _exactly_ what you are listening to, down to the very words of the lyrics.

“Are you going to go or are you going to stand there and stare at me while listening to Stacy’s Mom?”

See, I was so caught up in the conversation and Levi’s face that I hadn’t noticed the inevitable change of music and Loki save me but there is not another song on this planet it could have played that would make my attitude fall and my embarrassment come back faster.

Everyone has that song that they can barely stand but is still in their music library for one reason or another. Stacy’s Mom by Fountains of Wayne is that song for me and in that moment I swore that I would go home and delete it from every fucking thing I had immediately.

Hange was laughing so hard their eyes had tears in them. Even Erwin was shaking with the effort not to laugh. And Levi, fucking sexy ass Levi, was looking at me with a look of pure amusement and smugness, a slight tilt of the head and a side smile to match, as he swept his hand in front of him in an “after you” motion.

I want to say that I pulled myself together enough to make it out of that hall without further incident. I want to say that nothing else embarrassing happened and I was able to make it back to my beloved car without any problems. But I wouldn’t have come to school looking like I did if I did say this now would I?

Fists clenched in effort as I restrained myself from running away, I tried to say something as a witty comeback, or really say anything at all, but the only noises to leave my mouth were strangled sounds and stutters of words that didn’t have anything coming after them.

And so, with my tail between my legs and my face as red as a dodgeball I sped walked to the door and opened it. Everything would have been fine after that… if I didn’t forget about the step down right outside the door.

Everything happened in slow motion at that point. I opened the door to the parking lot, still hearing Hange’s laughter behind me, and went to take a step out. I felt my foot hit air and then slam down wrong on the pavement below. I stumbled and fell like I was in an old Cartoon Network cartoon, arms flailing as I tilted forward before sprawling on the ground as my bag slid a few feet away (at least nothing fell out, thank Apollo for small blessings). It would have been funny if I wasn’t so mortified.

There was silence for a second before both Hange and Erwin were on the ground in tears laughing so hard, even Levi was having an extremely hard time holding back the laughter that shook his body.

Actually scratch that “would have been funny” shit, it was fucking hilarious, no excuses.

It started off as a small giggle before I found myself on my back laughing just as hard as the two behind me. With tears in my eyes and both hands clutching my stomach I made one final moment of eye contact with Levi, the look of surprise back on his face, but this time accompanied by a small smile and slightly shaking shoulders. My eyes widened at the sight, right before the door clicked close and the laughter inside became muffled.

_Fick Mich._

* * *

 

So here I was, surrounded by my entire friend group, relaying every awful detail of my encounter with Levi.

So maybe I did laugh, it was fucking hilarious, but that didn't make the entire situation any less mortifying. My brain was fried, my nerves were shot, and my common scene had flown out the window, so excuse me if I might not have acted like I was right in the head.

We were all seated in the auditorium waiting for the director to get there so we could split into groups: Stage crew and cast. Thank god that some of my friends were in stage crew as well or I might have shot myself.

As I looked out into the rest of the auditorium I noticed that there were quite a few kids littering the rows of seats. My friends and I were sitting in the back corner so I was able to get a good view of the entire room. There were a few freshman and sophomores seated together near the front waiting quietly for the director to show. There were also a few kids in the middle section and to the right that I guessed were other stage crew members. And then, not 4 rows in front of us and slightly to the left, sat the senior cast members. Levi and his friends were all messing around and joking with each other to pass the time, so every time my eyes wandered slightly and I caught sight of that soft looking raven hair I would be ripped back into my memories and want nothing more than the ground to swallow me whole.

At one point while I was retelling my story I had glanced over at the group of seniors to find Levi surveying the crowd as if to get a sense of everyone sitting in the room. He dragged his eyes through my group taking in the sight of my friends with everyone’s attention still on me, seeing as I was retelling the story on auto pilot, the events already permanently singed into my brain. We made eye contact for a second and if the raven felt anything about the events that happened the day before they didn’t show. The hottie’s face was as blank and uninterested as ever.

Once I finished with my storytelling it took a minute for my friends to process the entire story. I had told Sasha earlier that day hence why she was already comforting me, but everyone else? I could already tell they were going to have a field day with this.

"So let me get this straight Yeager. Not only did you run your mouth and basically tell Levi off, but you also tripped on your oh so manly escape from the room?"

I looked up at Jean hastily and whispered "shhhhh they are right over there man."

"Stop being paranoid Yeager and answer the goddamn question."

I held eye contact for a second and sneered. "Yes Horseface that is exactly what happened."

And that seemed to break the spell everyone else had somehow been entranced by because not a second later the entire group was laughing.

Now, like I said multiple times before, I have a pretty big friend group. I don't mean that in a cocky way or anything it's just that everyone in theater kind of just hangs out together, so basically you could cast an entire play with the amount of people that were sitting at the back of the auditorium. Well that may be an exaggeration but you get the point.

And it was because of this that the laughter, that would have been a moderate volume if the group was half the size, was extremely fucking loud. All around us the other groups stopped talking and stared at the spectacle that our little powwow had become.

Thank the gods theater kids were all pretty chill people or we might have become complete jokes because of this.

In the middle of the laughter, and I'm not sure who started it though it was probably Jean (fucking Horseface), the next thing I knew the entire group was singing Stacy's fucking Mom.

_God damn theater children not being afraid to fucking use their fucking vocal cords._

[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZLfasMPOU4) It was almost like High School Musical took over. Well not exactly. The rest of the auditorium didn't jump up and start singing along; actually they were all staring at us like we were crazy or a bunch of idiots... _Well they aren’t wrong._

  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

  
I was burning up. My face was probably the same shade as a virgin’s in a strip club.

Jean took it upon himself to sing the next part solo with the rest of the group only singing the back up.

 

 _Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)_  
_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_  
_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)_  
_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_  
  
_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_  
_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

 

I was looking everywhere but at Levi's group.

I looked at the ceiling, at the stage that was completely bare of any decoration, at the group of freshman and sophomores at the front where a girl was trying to look angry but failing as she took in my pleading face and started laughing.

All of my friends picked it back up for the next part.

  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_  
_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_  
_Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_  
_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_  
  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

  
I was slamming my head against the back of the seat in front of me at this point it was that awful. Oh not the signing of course, the singing was beautiful, the situation was what was awful.

I tried to get up and leave, I really did, but Sasha grabbed me around the waist and slammed my butt back down onto the hard chairs.

_I swear I f I have a bruise on my ass tomorrow..._

Sasha threw me a big smile and said "Oh no you don't Eren." And started singing the next verse solo.... She. Started. Fucking. Singing.

"Traitor!" I whisper screamed at her as she picked up the song.

 

 _Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)_  
_Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)_  
_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)_  
_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_  
  
_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_  
_But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

  
Once aspect about myself is that whenever I'm in extremely awkward or embarrassing situations I either 1. Lash out or 2. Laugh my ass off and right now I couldn't breathe as I hid my face behind my hands as a final attempt to conceal my embarrassment.

In all honesty the mood was a little hard to ignore and I found myself humming behind my hands with the next burst of singing.

  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_  
_She's all I want, and I've waited so long_  
_Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_  
_I know it might be wrong,_  
_but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

  
 Now I don't sing, well I sing but just behind closed doors where no one could hear me so I don't feel guilty. Weird how singing could make one feel guilty but you would too if your voice was stolen. But anyways because of this the only person to ever hear me sing in this room was Mikasa, and she was straight up shocked at what I did next.

_Well, that makes two of us._

I started singing the last verse of the song that I had hastily and angrily deleted off of my library not 24 hours earlier.

It was shaky to start, well one because I was half laughing for the first line before finally pulling myself together and two because everyone in the group was shocked to hear my voice but, being the people they are, took it in stride and started doing the harmonies perfectly.

Oh and for the fact that I was high off the mood and I was clearly _clearly_ out of my ever loving mind.

  
_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,_

  
_Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,_  
_I know it might be wrong but oh oh_  
_(I know it might be wrong)_  
_I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)_  
_(Stacys mom oh oh)_  
_I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

  
It was quite for a second. For one terrifying second, as what I did sunk into my brain, no one did anything. And then my friends just started laughing their asses off all over again.

The entire room didn't burst out in applause or anything. Most people actually just went back to what they were doing, already used to the weird ways of theater kids, aside for a few people who laughed or threw us a thumbs up.

My friends were still laughing, though they were coming down from the endorphins, when Sasha suddenly stopped moving all together.

She shot around, grabbed my shoulders in a death grip, and started screaming at me "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD SING!!!" each word punctuated by a shake.

Seriously this girl could scream.

I didn't know how to answer. Everyone was looking at me, even some of the other people in the auditorium whose attentions were still on our group were looking on with curious eyes. I could feel Levi and his friends staring into my soul without even checking.

"I... Uh... I-it never came up?" Not a very convincing argument considering it was said like a question but whatever.

Everyone was still for a second processing my response. I could see Mikasa out of the corner of my eye giving me an "Oh look what you've done now, idiot" look.

Finally snapping out of her trance Sasha just shook her head and tackled me, almost causing me to fall out of my chair.

"You should have tried out for the musical you idiot."

I could hear Mikasa's bark of laughter as I looked at Sasha and just shrugged my shoulders.

_Thanks for the help sis, really, I appreciate the waves of ”I told you so” radiating off your body._

"Eh too late now."

Sasha just shook her head again and started bombarding me with questions along with the rest of the group.

I didn't want to, really really didn't want to, but I found myself slowly averting my gaze over to Levi's group of friends.

Even three minutes after the weird performance Levi's entire group was staring at us. There weren't as many people as there were in ours but the group was still pretty big considering all the theater seniors were sitting there.

_Seems like I piqued some people's interest... Fick Mich._

Hange seemed to be calming down from laughing, wiping her eyes to rid of any tears that might have surfaced. Erwin was smiling but also giving me a quizzical look, like he was trying to figure something out (sneaky dictator). Even some people who I'd never met before were laughing a little and looking at my group and me with new interest.

And then there was Levi. I tried putting off making eye contact for as long as I possible, not wanting to see that bored look again on his face seeing as it hurt more than I’d like to admit.  But alas I was starring over there already so it wasn't like I could just pretend I wasn’t. But once I looked at him it was hopeless to even think I could turn away, I was trapped.

He was staring right at me with that one eyebrow quirked up in what I was starting to think of as a signature expression. Except this time there seemed to be more interest in his eyes and even a small teasing smile on his lips. Seriously no matter what that guy did he still look delicious enough to eat, damn. The second I looked at him, almost like he was waiting for it, he mouthed "not bad brat" followed by what seemed to be a "let's see what else you got" look before turning around.

I didn't even have time to react before I slammed my head back onto the back of the chair (that thing is going to have a blood stain on it soon). This gained some puzzled looks from my friends who were still asking me questions.

_Fick mich._

"Wait Eren did you have lessons or something when you were younger?"

"Have you ever done a musical before?"

"Why haven't you ever sung with us?"

And other variations of these same questions were being thrown at me from every direction.

Attempting to rid my thoughts of any Levi-eating centric ones I tried to answer using vague and noncommittal answers as best I could.

"Uh... A few when I was younger... A couple back in middle school and Germany... And uh I-I wasn't confident enough."

Everything was relatively true except the last one.

I could tell they were all about to start assaulting me with more questions but thankfully the director chose that second to grace us with her presence.

The director was a rather pretty woman by the name of Ms. Butler. She’s been directing the school’s shows for about ten years yet she didn't look older than 28. My friends have told me that she is energetic but wasn’t afraid to yell and get down to businesses when she needed to. Oh and to not let her pretty and sweet exterior fool you, she can be extremely scary when she wanted to be.

She entered the room clapping her hands together and saying in a loud voice, "Alright everyone I'm glad to see you are all here and ready to get to work." Looking around the room in one big sweep she paused at me and the other stage crew members. "I see some new faces with us today, I take it you all are here for stage crew right?"

A few muttered yeses followed her question.

The cast had started practicing a few weeks ago in order to get used to the songs and work on them. Stage crew and actual blocking and such for the musical started today.

"You all need to be a little louder than that. Cast and stage crew both need to be energetic and lively if you want to be a part of this production. So, _I take it you all are in stage crew right_?"

The yeses this time were a little louder but not much "livelier".

Ms. Butler looked at us before pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance and defeat. "We'll work on that."

Clapping her hands together once more she started making her way up to the stage.

"Alright when I'm done talking I want stage crew to meet together in the back right hand corner and the cast to meet in the first two rows."

She went on to talk about the goals for the day and for the musical in general.

It was suddenly becoming a futile attempt for me to pay attention as I was attacked by an almost choking amount of emotions.

_Traitor! Coward! Guilty!_

These words ran around my brain like they were cross-country runners running a 2 mile race around a small track. I knew that I’d be a goner if I let the thoughts take over, so I didn’t let them.

I pushed the words and the painful thoughts as far away as I possibly could in hopes of saving my sanity.

I sat rooted in my chair as I tried to bring my breathing and heart rate back to normal, the entire episode almost causing me to have a panic attack. _In, out, in, out. Breath._

My breathing had stopped sounding so labored and my heart rate was back to a semi-normal pace when I realized that I felt someone’s eyes on me, and had been for a while now.

I looked around the familiar faces of my friends suspecting that one of them had noticed my sudden inner turmoil and was wondering if I was alright. When I noticed that, no, no one had noticed anything out of place ( _thanks guys, love you all too)_ I let my gaze wander farther out.

Taking in the rest of the room I noticed that no one was looking at me. The freshman and sophomores at the front were paying close attention to Ms. Butler as she went on about the mood the musical needing to cause. The others that were littered throughout the middle and sides weren’t looking back either, all eyes solely on the woman oozing authority at the front of the room. Finally dragging my eyes over to the seniors four rows ahead I notice silver-gray eyes looking right at me.

 _Fucking fuck fuck. Why doesn’t the devil just fuck me right here, it couldn’t be nearly as painful as_ this.

God damn it Levi why do you always choose the absolute _worst fucking times_ to notice me? Why couldn’t you notice me when I was, I don’t know, acting like a normal functional human being? Why must you also take note of my existence whenever I’m making a fool out of myself?

The raven regarded me curiously; a silent question in his eyes that I really hoped would never be voiced. I mean I would do anything to have Levi talk to me on his own accord. But this? Nah, I’d rather gauge my eye out with a spoon thank you.

I gathered the last of my dignity and held the smaller males gaze. I refuse to back down from any challenge, which has gotten me into more than one bad situation that Mika has had to get me out of. Huh? No wonder she’s always hovering.

We stared at each other, neither of us wanting to give up and let the other win. I took the time to really _look_ at the sex god of Rose High. Well I have looked at him, more times than I’d ever admit, but I’ve never had the chance to truly study his face without looking like a creep.

Still looking like a creep though I did just that.

I studied the slight slant of his eyes. I studied the sharp perfect jaw that adorned his face. I studied the porcelain flawless skin that looked like it would crack if you applied just the smallest amount of pressure to it. I studied his sharp and small nose that sat in the middle of that sex-like face.

I was so busy studying him that I failed to notice Hange’s sudden interest in our little stare off. Aka: Whelp, fuck.

Completely and blissfully unaware of the energetic brunet’s attention I finally studied Levi’s sinful lips. I studied the slight frown they always seemed to be shaped in to. I studied their perfect rosey-pink coloring. I studied how soft they looked even from 20 feet or so away. I studied every dip and curve they had. I studied how they pulled up at one corner in a cocky smirk.

A cocky smirk?

_Oh shit._

I ripped my eyes away from Levi’s lips and looked back into his eyes only to see amusement and smugness held in them.

_Seriously if you’re going to laugh at me can you at least do it in a less sexy way? Because seriously that smug look is going to get me very very flustered very very quickly._

I had to be a nice shade of scarlet at that point as I continued to hold Levi’s smug gaze with my own embarrassed one. Really I should look away but again backing down from challenges was never my style.

I was worried I was going to exploded right there when Ms. Butler clapped her hands again signifying the end of her speech, and saving me from having to explain why I popped a boner to my friends.

I was going to have to find a way to thank that lady somehow. Saving me twice in less than half an hour? My fucking hero.

”Okay so now that you all get the gist of what’s going to be happening in the next month let’s all split up and get started shall we?”

I stayed rooted in my seat as everyone else around me started to move. Most of my friends got up and headed towards the front aside from Reiner, Annie, Yimir, and Thomas. The four that were in stage crew with me shuffled around and formed a smaller bundle around my still frozen person. Thomas plopped down beside me and placed a hand on my knee.

“You alright there Eren? You seem a little…” he left the words hanging there as I slowly nodded my head.

Really it was touching that Thomas cared so much. His advances were obvious and I could smell the crush from a mile away but sweet none the less.

Too bad I was head over heels for an insufferable, infuriating, in-anoyingashell sexy ass bastard.

I sighed and nodded my head again.

“Yeah yeah I’m alright.”

Thomas looked like he wanted to sat more on the matter but the rest of the members had started to gather around so he only nodded his head in acceptance and dropped the subject.

I gazed around for a second at the rest of the group. Aside from my four friends and I there were about ten others seated around us. Seven freshman and three sophomores made up those ten others and I was about to ask where the seniors were when I notice Hange running straight for us.

”Oh Süβe Zeus rette mich” ( _Oh sweet Zeus save me)._

The crazy brunet barreled toward us at an alarming speed and I was sure she was going to run through us like bowling ball pins. At the last second Hange stopped themsleves and skidded to a halt, stopping not even an inch away from the poor freshman sitting on the isle.

“Hellllllloooo my lovely little crewlings!!!” Hange half screamed half scretched after they had caught their breath.

“I’m Hange and I’m going to be one of you crew chiefs for this performance! They or them pronouns please. Or you could always jut call me captain.” They said this last part after bending down and putting her face less than two inches away from that poor freshman’s.

At the terrified look the freshman gave them Hange started cackling like a maniac.

They state while still laughing, “Oh that face is prociless… hah… no worries darling you don’t have to call me captain” and then more pensively “Though… I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Their face broke out into a huge face splitting grin at the end of the statement. Seriously I’m surprised the corners of their mouth weren’t split from smiling so wide.

Hange was suddenly pushed playfully out of the way as a new boy who I hadn’t noticed before stepped into view.

“Alright Hange don’t go scaring the little ones just yet, we are going to need all the help we can get.”

The new figure looked along our faces before smiling politely and saying “Hey guy’s the names Oluo. I will be the other one of your crew chiefs so if you need anything just ask, I’ve been doing this for years and can build just about anything.” He said this last part with a cocky grin that made me want to punch him.

Pulling out a piece of paper and a pen Hange passed it to the still terrified looking freshman.

“Alright guys because this is our first day and Ms. Butler still hasn’t decided exactly what she wants the stage to look like we’re only going to do some introductions and stuff today. I want you all to write your name, number, and email on the sheet of paper going around so I’m able to contact you. No worries I promise I won’t stalk youuuuu… maybe.” And thus started Hange’s cackling all over again.

Oluo rolled his eyes at Hange, obviously used to the brunet’s antics.

With Hange still laughing hysterically at their own joke the paper was passed to me. Admit a little nervously I wrote my information down and passed it along to the next person wondering if Hange was really joking or not.

After calming down again Hange looked up and right at me.

They leapt forward, practically plowing through the others, and tackled me in a way that was achingly similar to the way Sasha had not 40 minutes prior.

“Oluoooooooo I want this one.”

_What?_

“Ugh Hange why do you always get the cute ones? Fine as long as I can have this one.” He pulled Thomas to him and crossed his arms daring the still lying on me Hange to challenge him.

Me and Thomas shared twin looks of panic before I piped up, a little breathlessly, “Um… What?”

Finally clambering themselves off of me, Hange took a deep breath and said in one big rush “Well each performance the crew chiefs chose one smaller crewling each to be their own personal helper that will help them with whatever more difficult task they are working on.” They punctuated the end of their sentence with a big intake of air.

“Basically you guys are going to be our slaves. Not that I _need_ help or anything but it’s quite fun to boss you guys around.”

I looked up at Hange who stared back with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

_Fick Mich._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh so like i said long information barf right here. I have rewrote and reread this so many times that its started to sound bland and boring to me but that just might be me trying to make it as neat and proofread as possible.... this is what happens when i try to make things good... lesson learned FanFiction god, lesson learned.  
> Comment what ya'll thought... Was it boring? okay? Or just comment randomness, i love it all.  
> I have really fun ideas for this fic... let's just see if I ever get to them in the next millennium or not.  
> Love you all,  
> Hysteria237


End file.
